


What Happened After

by EastAustralianCurrent (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beach Divorce, How Do I Tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EastAustralianCurrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the beach divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened After

Once Raven and Erik had left, Charles’s façade crumpled. They waited for hours on the beach as Charles slipped in and out of consciousness. At first, they tried to keep him awake, but one can only handle moans of anguish for so long.

Alex and Sean made trips into the forest, coming back to Hank with the most absorbent materials they could find. It made no difference. Charles was still bleeding. Charles was still in agony. Charles was still unable to move his legs.

Moira could feel Hank’s frustration growing. “It isn’t your fault,” she said, not letting herself forget her own guilt. The look Hank let through his tense mask of professionalism confirmed her role in Charles’s suffering.

Charles was struggling to keep his grip on sanity, but it was quite obvious he was losing it. Between shuddering gasps of pain, he called out to Raven and Erik, shrunk away from unseen terrors, and unwittingly weaved an undertone of _pain, exhaustion, misery, panic, loss_ into everyone’s subconscious. Their only respite was when Charles passed out. But then was when they had to confront their own fears.

Everyone jolted as Charles woke again with a yell, accompanied by a spike of pain through everyone’s mind. His arm shot out and latched onto Alex, who was pushing a cushion of sand up under the Professor’s skull. Moira could see the tightness of Charles’s grip and winced as Charles brought his remaining hand up to accompany the other in its hold on Alex’s forearm. Moira screwed her eyes up against tears as Charles began to wail.

Alex rearranged himself and the Professor, bringing Charles head to rest in his lap as opposed to the sand and gently prying his fingers off of Alex’s arm and clasping them in his hands.

Sean ran back from the shore. “The ships are coming back.”

Alex leaned down and placed a stabilizing hand on Charles’s shoulder. “Hear that, Professor? We’re gonna get out of here.”

Moira just sat at Charles’s side, surprised but grateful for Alex’s level head, and unable to do anything but whisper meaningless comforts.


End file.
